


From This Cage We’ll Fly

by Lemonz_R_Sour



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Wingtalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonz_R_Sour/pseuds/Lemonz_R_Sour
Summary: i plan on expanding on this
Relationships: Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	From This Cage We’ll Fly

Normal POV  
A grueling day while working at the research facility was just beginning. A man named Ludwig was tasked with taking care of and taking notes of the progress of creatures that he was assigned. Which meant a lot of back and forth and writing seemingly constantly which resulted in him almost not able to feel his limbs after the day has ended.

Recently he was assigned to take care of a seemingly odd human like creature. Well it could pass as human if it didn't have two large wings that sprouted from its back. They were a light shade of brown and a mix of a caramel and hazel shade in its brown feathers. The winged being had short auburn hair with a curl that strayed away in the left side of its head.

It never came close to him and the labeled it without a gender because it seemed to have both male and female reproductive organs which baffled the people who found it. Even though the body seemed male it had both organs necessary to determine sex.

It never seemed to come down from its perch though so Ludwig never took many notes which relieved him from less pain on his hands, but didn't help him since they seemed to be the same notes he took for it each day which made the time in there seem long and more boring than usual.

Though he's noticed more recently it's seemed to have been staring at him curiously. Which he obviously wrote down, but made him curious as well since he was started to act more... alive since his capture. They winged creature had a sibling that was transferred to a different facility, but because of whatever chaos it kept making they stripped him of his wings and help him in a cell and sold him to a Spanish man. Though he knew the man had good intentions upon buying it and that he planned to take care of it.

To Ludwig he saw that as very unnerving and unnecessary. What right did they have to strip such creatures of their ability to fly. If the one he was looking after knew about it he would probably freak out, but there was no way of him knowing.

~6 years pass~

It was an average day at the facility and Ludwig was once again taking notes. The creature who he has dubbed Caramel cause from the glimpses he's caught if it's eyes and the caramel tint to its wings.

As he was taking the usual notes he heard the tree branches shake and a loud fwoosh noise he looked up and saw that it had flown out of the tree and was... swooping... down... twards... HIM. He tried backing away, but was tackled. No one came to help because they wasn't any security set up to watch him since he was well behaved so no cameras were out in his cage.

He was then let up and dragged to the tree. He complied only out of shock and wonder since this had never happened.

He was then bought to a ladder that was used for the workers to bring up his food and water. He then brought him over to his nesting area. He sat down and motioned for Ludwig to follow.

"What-"

"Hi! Nice to finally introduce myself! My name's Feliciano, but you can call me Feli for short!"

Eyes widening greatly the moment it- Feliciano talked. Stammering out confused words and gibberish Feliciano giggled and decided to help him out by explaining a little.

"You probably didn't think I could talk, correct?" Ludwig shook his head in repsonse since words seemed to fail him. "Weeeeellll I didn't want to speak or interact cause you seemed a little scary like the other people who work here. And also can you stop calling me it? I'm a boy! Can't you tell just look at me. Oh! And could you perhaps get me some pasta? I love pasta it's so good and it makes me feel good! I ate it almost every dat before coming here and my fratello would always complain but he loves pasta as much as me. Do you like pasta? What's your favorite kind? What's you name? How old are you? What's your favorite color? Oh! Oh! Do you kno-"

His rambling was cut off as Ludwig put a hand on his mouth to silence him and took it away as he felt a tongue grave his hand, and his face scrunched up in mild disgust.

"To answer your questions... yes I do like pasta though I don't have a favorite and I don't eat it as much as you considering it's not my favorite," Feliciano whines at that, "My name is Ludwig, I'm 24 years old and my favorite color is..."

"A caramel... shade of gold..." He said blushing slightly.

Smiling Feliciano then babbled some more and every now and then Ludwig would respond. They continued like this for a while before Feliciano asked about his brother.

Ludwigs mood that was happier than usual went down instantly. His head lowered and he sighed. Feliciano started to feel worried.

"For your information I had no part in this and I highly believe that what they did was absolutely terrible. He hated me and I disliked him, but I wouldn't have wanted him to suffer so much... the blood was everywhere. They- they took away his w-wings..." Feliciano eyes widened and his eyes started to water and drip down his cheeks. "He was then held in a cold cell and sold to Spanish man who I've come to know. His name is Antonio and he's a good man he's taking care of your brother as we speak." At that Feliciano's mood brightened a little bit, but was still dull after hearing the news for the first time.

Ludwig tried thinking of way to improve the boys mood. So he thought of the one thing he rambled the most about earlier... pasta.

Sighing, he spoke, "I-it night not be as good as yours, b-but I could bring in some pasta for you every now and then."

Smiling, Feliciano brought him into a tight hug and babbled his happiness. It seemed that saying that worked. Pulling away from the hug he patted the boys head.

"So I'll start coming in here in my lunch breaks and give it too you then, okay?"

"Okay!"

Smiling, he took his hand away and said his farewell as it was time for him to take his leave. Feliciano way he's as he went down the ladder, grabbed his things and headed out the exit.

Smiling slightly he sighed as he whispered a small, "Ti amo, Ludwig... ti amo now and forever."

**Author's Note:**

> i plan on expanding on this


End file.
